7 días sin sexo
by Harye Lee
Summary: Después de no persuadir a Levi con su decisión de ir con su madre acepto de mala gana, ya había pasado 14 días sin Levi, podía resistir 7 estúpidos días más. Tenía ese tiempo para persuadir a Carla y hacerla entrar en razón, sabía que esa bella mujer no se lo dejaría fácil, lo supo cuando le quito la puerta a su cuarto para tenerlos bien vigilados. Riren-Ereri suke.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Snk no me pertenece, este fic solo está en esta plataforma.**

 **Parejas: Riren-Ereri**

 **Querida esposa Akire, este fic si tiene mucho salseo suke, no te recomiendo que lo leas, por tu bien mi querida futura esposa ;D**

 **Advertencias: Si aún no les 14 días sin Levi no te recomiendo leer este fic ya que es su segunda parte. Temática suke, palabras mal sonantes y mención de sexo.**

 **Summary completo:** Después de no persuadir a Levi con su decisión de ir con su madre acepto de mala gana, ya había pasado 14 días sin Levi, podía resistir 7 estúpidos días. Tenía ese tiempo para persuadir a Carla y hacerla entrar en razón, sabía que esa bella mujer no se lo dejaría fácil, lo supo cuando le quito la puerta a su cuarto para tenerlos bien vigilados.

¿Podría sobrevivir sin su beso francés mañanero de un rico francesito? ¿Su madre dejaría de observarlo como si hubiera robado un banco? ¿Levi sería capaz de ahorcar a su madre?

* * *

Día uno: No me jodas… mami

En todo el viaje en avión Eren no le dirigió la palabra, ni si quiera lo miraba.

-Eren no seas así, solo la veremos para que sepa que nuestro amor es verdadero- Nunca decía ese tipo de cosas, pero quería llegar de buenas para que Carla no se diera cuenta de que pelearon.- Si llegamos así tu madre dirá muchas cosas, lo sabes.

Eren pareció recapacitar, se giró para mirarlo con una nada linda expresión molesta.

-¿Entonces para que aceptabas quedarte 7 días? Pudimos quedarnos solo dos y que viera nuestro puto lindo amor- Eren se giró molesto, diciendo cosas en voz baja.

-¿A quién invocas?- Hizo una broma para aligerar el ambiente.

\- A tu tío Kenny o al diablo, que es casi lo mismo- Rivaille se contuvo para no golpearle.

-Hace años el viejo se murió, déjalo en paz. Si bajas de un buen humor dejaré…- Acerco sus labios a la oreja de su novio para susurrarle algo que le gustaría- Dejare que te vengas dentro por una noche, te daré un rico beso en tu _rosadita_ entrada y haremos el 69.

El chico trago duro, y otra cosa en él se estaba poniendo dura.

-Solo porque quiero ese beso- Dijo fingiendo estar enojado, Levi si sabía cómo convencerlo.

(╯°□°）╯

Con varias horas de vuelo ambos estaban cansados y de mal humor, el viaje del aeropuerto al pueblo de Eren estaba a unas horas, lo cual era un alivio ya que no soportarían las miradas molestas de Carla en el primer día .Su madre había ido por ellos. En el camino en coche nadie dijo nada, solo se escuchaban los suaves ronquidos de Eren.

-¿Debe ser molesto escuchar tan horribles ronquidos?- Pregunto Carla cuando Levi abrió los ojos observando todo su entorno.

-En realidad no, mi tío roncaba como si no hubiera un mañana. Los ronquidos de Eren me arrullan- Los ojos de Levi se volvieron a cerrar.

Carla chisto, seguro Levi tenía unos defectos y odiaba unas cosas de Eren, tenía que observar muy bien a esos chicos.

(╯°□°）╯

-¿En serio te quedaras toda la noche ahí?- Carla asintió, a su pies descansaba una cubeta con hielos y agua.

-Así será y cuando este degenerado intente aparearse contigo le arrojare la cubeta- Rivaille la ignoro tapándose con las suaves mantas, tenía que ser educado para que Carla no jodiera.

-Has lo que gustes, estoy demasiado cansado como para pelear- Eren sonrió cuando su novio le tapo con las mantas- Gracias amor.

-Buenas noches mi bebe- Dijo su madre con cariño.

-Si buenas noches madre- Soltó en un suspiro- Y quien le da duro soy yo.

Informo dejándose llevar por el sueño. Rivaille se contuvo de golpear a Eren o aplastarle los testículos con la mano.

Apenas era el primer día y ambos querían irse a casa.

Sería una semana muy larga.

* * *

 **Hoy cumplo un año de subir fic´s, como celebración decidí subir la segunda parte de 14 días sin levi, también como agradecimiento al fic que me hizo Jaz-kim mucha gracias! me encanto.**

 **Les deje el enlace en mi pagina de facebook.**

Gihei: creo que no conteste tu review, lo lamento estaba ocupada con tantas cosas que olvide contestar algunos, aquí si habrá hard, con todo mi amors ;(

 **¿Cuando será publicado?**

 **les daré las fechas de publicación de todos mis fic**

 **Rest of my life (la segunda parte de mis dos padres): cada miércoles**

 **7 días sin sexo: lunes y viernes.**

 **Kindergarten: Martes y domingo**

 **Pensaba publicar otro, pero ya es mucho, me dará un colapso mental algún día de estos.**

 **Nos vemos.**

 **Harye lee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Desclaimer: Snk no me pertenece, este fic solo está en fanfiction.**

 **Advertencias: Suke, mención se sexo y palabras vulgares ;D**

 **Parejas: Riren/Ereri**

 **Fanfiction de nuevo me viene con problemas, no me deja subir ningún archivo pero ya encontré otra manera de subir las cosas, y me está gustando más.**

* * *

Día dos: Amor incondicional

Apenas despertó supo que su día sería una mierda, para su casi buena suerte su madre ya no estaba en su antiguo cuarto.

-Buenos días amor- Le saludo Levi apretándole suavemente un muslo.

-Buenos días- Regreso el saludo dándole un beso rápido a Rivaille- Bajemos antes que mamá arme un escándalo.

-Está bien, primero tomare un baño, ayer estaba tan cansado que lo deje pasar- Eren le beso de nuevo.

-Te espero abajo entonces- Rivaille asintió.

(╯ ° □ °) ╯

-Pensé que estaba teniendo sexo _mañanero_ \- Dijo Carla con irritación.

-Para nada, solo se la jale un rato- La cara de su madre fue todo un poema, uno que le gusto.

-¿Él dice esas cosas tan vulgares?- Pregunto su madre muy molesta, con la cara roja por la cólera.

-Se llama Rivaille mamá, tiene un hermoso nombre así que no le digas: él- Esperaba que su madre se atragantara con el cereal y tosiera un rato para que se callara.- Yo soy el que dice las cosas sucias.

Se sentía muy mal por mentir, pero prefería tener a Carla con una buena idea de Levi.

-Los platos están donde siempre- Bramo su madre molesta- Llámalo para que venga.

-Si señora- Exclamó molesto, abrió la puerta de los tantos cajones que tenía su madre, Carla tenía la manía de ponerlos en los estantes más altos- Levi amor a almorzar.

-Cuidado al bajarlos, se pueden…- Carla ahogo un grito se miedo, uno de los platos caería directo en la cabeza de su hijo.

Estuvo a punto de cerrar los ojos para no ver el impacto, peor este nunca llego, Levi había golpeado el plato a tiempo, estaba con los ojos desorbitados y sudando por el miedo.

-Eres idiota, casi te partes la cabeza cabrón- Le regaño Rivaille, el plato había caído al suelo espaciándose por la cocina- Si sigues haciendo tonterías de vas a morir, ¿Sabes que voy a hacer sin ti? Un puto zombi, me quieres dejar viudo antes de que en Francia se legalicen los putos matrimonios homosexuales, cabrón de mierda y suicida.

-Levi yo lo…

-Ni llores. Levi nada, te voy a meter el plato por el culo si intentas matarte otra vez- Rivaille se tocó el pecho, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón- Sentí que mi corazón se me saldría por el culo. Maldito mocoso llorón, siento que me voy a desmayar del susto, te voy a agarrar a palos ya veraz…

Sudó frío recordando donde estaba, miro con horror a su suegra, que estaba con la cara igual de pálida que la suya.

-Mi bebe- Grito Carla corriendo a revisar a su hijo- Estas bien mi chiquito.

Levi trago saliva con dificultad, había arruinado su imagen de buen chico con la suegra.

(╯ ° □ °) ╯

Eren miro la mano vendada de su novio, se sentía muy culpable.

-No me mires así idiota- Le regaño, seco las lágrimas del hermoso rostro de Eren.- Ya mi amor, solo fue un pequeño golpe.

Acaricio la mejilla de su novio, el también habría estado preocupado si Eren resultara herido. Obviamente no lloraría como idiota, pero si se sentiría fatal por no protegerlo.

-Te amo Levi- Exclamó el castaño lanzándose a los brazos de Levi, lo estrujo con suavidad llorando de nuevo.

-Yo también estúpido mocoso homosexual- Eren sonrió, si Rivaille hacia una mala broma era para hacerlo sonreír.

-Tú también lo eres, además de ser un viejo- Le acuso restregando su rostro en el pecho de su novio, le gustaba ese lugar tan cálido.

Carla los observo sin que se dieran cuenta, ella aún estaba asustada por el incidente, por eso les dejaría ese día para estar de románticos. Fue su culpa después de todo.

* * *

 _ **Mami Carla le esta dando problemas, pero ellos sabrán como solucionar todo. Lamento no haberlo subido ayer. Pero les diré que ya estoy a punto de terminar el cap 4, seguro que este sábado termino el fic, me estoy apurando para terminar mis fic y dedicarme a Rest of my life antes de entrar la próxima semana a trabajar (creo a partir del viernes), después ya no tendré tanto tiempo.**_

Reviews:

 **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger** : Da las gracias que a mi esposa no le guste el suke, aunque seguro como me ama se pasara por aquí seguido, que buena esposa tengo.

Espero no haber tardado en subirlo, tanto fic nuevo me abrumo, pero ya tengo avanzado este así que no las haré esperar tanto por nuevo cap.

Al contrario gracias a ti por leer.

 **Tauru95** : jajaja si ya leíste Ackerman World y viste que prometí lemmon ya lo estoy escribiendo. Gracias por leer todos mis fic! y sobre kindergarten, pues si e tomará algo de tiempo ya que es bastante largo :D

 **Jaz-Kim** : Yo estoy comenzando a odiarlo, me pone demasiadas trabas para subir caps.

Y a sabemos quien hace feliz a quien, aunque los dos estén un poco parejos, con tremenda suegra claro que será larga, pero no menos divertida, ccuanod Carla no está ellos se divierten.

Claro que habrá continuaciones y más porque ya estoy acabando de escribir este fic, que en serio espero terminarlo hoy para continuar con kindergarten.

Muchas gracias, espero a llegar a otro año con mi preciada OTP.

 **Pandirafa** : Lo siento por no publicar este viernes, pero que conste que no fue mi culpa, fanfic como siempre arruinando mis promesas. Pues muchas gracias, espero que te gusten todos, unos más divertidos que los otros.

 **En los próximos fic viene lo bueno, lo rico y el drama con la suegris...**

Nos vemos el lunes.

Harye lee


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Snk no me pertenece, este fic solo está aquí en fanfiction.**

 **Pareja: Riren/Ereri**

 **Advertencias: Temática suke, mención de sexo, y palabras mal sonantes.**

* * *

Día tres: Sin sexo oral

Las cosas como siempre en su vida estaban cada vez más raras, si no era Hanji, era su madre.

-¿No tienes amigas a quien molestar?- Pregunto Eren con irritación, todos estaban en la sala, Eren miraba el televisor, Rivaille estaba entretenido en su computador haciendo un reporte y su madre tejían cómodamente.

-Ya está haciendo frío, debo terminar este suéter hecho de amor para mi _bebito_ \- Su madre como siempre ignoraba sus preguntas- Lo haré de color azul, tu favorito.

-En realidad me gusta el gris madre- Eren sonrió por la mueca molesta de su madre.

-Bien te haré uno gris- Se quejó la mujer- Tengo que ir a comprarlo…

El teléfono de su casa comenzó a timbrar, callando cualquier queja de su madre.

-¿Contesto?- Pregunto el castaño con el teléfono en la mano.

-Yo lo hago- Le contesto su madre tomándolo.- Debe ser importante.

(╯°□°）╯

Ahora que su madre ya no estaba ya no tenía a quien fastidiar, ella había ido con una amiga que se sentía muy mal. Como buena amiga fue corriendo a cuidar a la pobre mujer.

Miro a Rivaille, apenas si había hablado o levantado la cabeza para ver qué pasaba. Tenía una frazada en su regazo, con las piernas flexionadas pero sin llegar a su pecho, su computador estaba apoyada en sus rodillas para que no cayera. Su linda mente pervertida ideo algo, ahora que su madre no estaba podía disfrutar de algo realmente rico.

Gateo hasta llegar al sillón individual donde estaba su novio, estaba tan concentrado que ni siquiera lo noto. Con una sonrisa en sus labios levanto la frazada azul, esos pantalones de algodón le daban una vista deliciosa de las piernas y entre pierna de Rivaille, se acercó emocionado. Hoy tendría al menos algo rico en sus labios.

Con la mano izquierda acaricio el miembro de Levi sobre la ropa, casi soltó un chillido cuando su novio noto.

-Estamos en casa de tu madre Eren, no podemos ni jalárnosla sin que tu madre lo vea como algo impuro- Eren no evito soltar una risita,

-Nos regaña como si ella no lo hubiera hecho, la cigüeña no me trajo de París- El castaño continuo acariciando el miembro de su novio, Levi soltó un gruñido y Eren se sintió orgulloso- Solo quiero saborearlo, nada más.

Se quejó cual niño pequeño, se apoyó en sus rodillas para acercar los labios a ese lugar que tanto le gustaba y lo beso con ternura.

-Joder, vamos a tu puto cuarto a hacerlo- Eren sonrió victorioso.

(╯°□°）╯

Eren estaba muy contento y excitado, Levi había cumplido su promesa de hacer el 69, cosa que muy pocas veces hacían, también pocas veces se turnaban para el sexo, o era noche de Levi o de Eren, casi nunca juntos.

-Si mamá viene ponte la frazada yo me esconderé en el baño- Dijo Eren cuando se alejó del glande- Así estaremos a salvo.

Continuo con su labor, dejando besos húmedos en los testículos, escucho un gemido ahogado, sabía cómo hacer que Levi gimiera alto. Trago saliva cuando su novio succiono con fuerza.

-Claro amor- Contesto Rivaille cuando saco el miembro de Eren, el castaño gimió cuando Levi volvió a su labor, bajando y subiendo la cabeza con más fuerza, acarició sus testículos brindándole más placer, estaba a poco de terminar.

No se quedó atrás, beso la pelvis de Levi para después llevarse ese hinchado pene a la boca, ambos estaban muy necesitados.

Sintió un cosquilleo en el vientre, sabía que estaba a poco de terminar, por eso movió más su lengua para que su novio también se viniera.

Rivaille esperaba que su suegra que fuera otra hora más, esa posición le estaba gustando mucho.

(╯°□°）╯

Cuando su madre llego no dejó de mirarlos, le cuestionaba con la mirada.

-Solo me lo lleve a la boca mami, tú me dijiste que comiera bien.

-También te dije que no te llevaras cosas extrañas a la boca, pero nunca me hiciste caso- Carla suspiro frustrada- No creo que hicieran nada, ese tiene la misma cara de frustración que cuando me fui.

Rivaille no dijo nada, trataba con todas sus fuerzas de mantener esa cara de amargado, está bien, siempre tenía esa cara de estreñido, pero cuando le estás haciendo una buena felación a tu novio mientras tú terminas en su boca, era para mantener una sonrisa traviesa en tus labios y no esa cara de frustración sexual.

-Claro mami lo que digas, ¿Por qué no te vas un rato mientras nosotros hacemos el 69?- Levi estaba a punto de reírse para después gritarle a su suegra de la buena mamada que le dieron, pero debía guardar la calma.

-Mejor no corro el riesgo, quien sabe que harían sin mi vigilancia- Se quejó la mujer tomando de nuevo sus pinzas de tejer.

 **"Lo harías en la mesa de la cocina señora"** Levi quiso gritar eso mientras mantenía una sonrisa con satisfacción.

-Mejor me voy, Erwin me llamara para decirme sobre los nuevos documentos- Decidió escapar, él no era tan fuerte y sarcástico como Eren.

Tal vez mañana haría algo mientras se ducharan, debajo de las narices de su suegra.

* * *

 **Levi esta sucumbiendo al sarcasmo y arrogancia de Eren, pero entiendanlos, están un tantos frustrados sexualmente.**

 **Estoy a dos caps de terminar el fic, así me podre dedicar a kindergarten.**

 **Harye cortando lo bueno desde tiempo inmemorables! no me odien.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Pandirafa:** Me alegro por eso ya que no te hubiera traído fic, pero no entiendo el odio que fanfiction tiene conmigo, tan buena persona que soy. jajaja es que así es Levi, aunque se a estado controlando para ser el novio perfecto. Pues ya veremos que pasa con la _suegris_ , que según Eren está más insoportable.

 **Tauru95** : Jajaja yo a veces tengo que volver a leer mi fic para recordar tanto las cosas como sus personalidades y gustos, ya que cada fic es único, ya pronto tendrán ese lemmon, me faltan detalles. Aquí la actualización, nos vemos mañana en kindergarten.

 **AstriHatakeAckermanJaeger** : Lo sé, soy muy afortunada, ella lee la mayoría de mis fic y me dice las cosas sin rodeos y eso se agradece.

Espero alegrarte la tarde de nuevo, vienen más cosas ricolinas, ahora un suave 69 les abrió las puerta a esos dos. Que malo que pelearas, espero que se solucione todo.

 **Jaz-Kim** : Definitivamente Fanficiton nos odia :(

espero que este sea más largo, aunque ya sabes que este es un fic corto al igual que sus caps, jajaja yo creo que mi mamá me hubiera gritado junto con Levi, yo terminaría llorando y ellos más enojados.

jajaja pues no noté eso, aunque no entiendo muy bien que tratas de decir, que fue tonto por no defendedlo? vaya que quiere, por eso le habla de esa manera a Carla.

Y vaya que continuara, con cosas mejores, ya verán después porque tanto odio hacia Levi, por ahora nos divertiremos con estos tórtolos frustrados. Oh no te preocupes, yo a veces ni le hago caso a fanfiction, solo porque tengo que publicar o ni en cuenta.

Muchas gracias!

* * *

 _Nos vemos el viernes!_

 _Con todo my love: Harye lee_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, así como sus personajes, escribo sin ánimos lucrativos.**

 **Advertencias: Situaciones sexuales, suke y palabras mal sonantes.**

 **Pareja: Riren-Ereri**

* * *

Día cuatro: Un _rapidito_.

Las mañanas en el pueblo eran cálidas, como su suegros tenían mucho dinero vivían en un gran terreno apartados de todos. Agradecía eso, era tan pacifico el lugar, tan agradable y lindo.

Lo único molesto era su querida suegra, solo para molestarlo se llevó a Eren para dormir juntos, alegando que extrañaba a su bebe.

-¿Qué se te antoja almorzar Ackerman?- Levi suspiro, al menos Carla dejo de llamarlo " _él_ ".

-Lo que guste señora Jaeger, no soy quisquilloso con la comida- Y no era mentira, cuando estudiaba y trabajaba no tenía ni un peso para comprar algo decente, siempre terminaba comprando lo que ajustaba.

-Qué bueno- Dijo Carla con indiferencia.- ¿Y tú bebe?

-Lo que sea, me da igual- Acepto Eren de mala gana, no sabía porque tanto odia hacia su novio, era el chico perfecto.

-Entonces unos waffles con mucha miel y fruta que recién corte- Exclamo la mujer emocionada, eso había sorprendido a Levi ya que según su pareja la mayoría de la comida estaba preparada por los ingredientes de la granja Jaeger.

-¿Podemos ponerle de la mermelada casera?- No sabía cómo un joven que vivió en una tranquila granja estaba tan acoplado a la ruidosa ciudad, una que él no toleraba.

-Claro cariño- Le estaba gustado la granja, todo al natural, como cuando era joven y visitaba la granja de uno de sus amigos.

-¿Levi?- Pregunto Eren extrañado.

-Lo siento, recordaba cosas de mi niñez, cuando era pequeño mi mamá me llevaba de visita con mis amigos, tenían una granja muy linda. Me gustaba ya que todo era muy natural.- Respondió con una sonrisa cansada, como si los recuerdos le abrumaran- Solo ignórame.

-Yo siempre lo hago- Agrego Carla arruinando el momento.

(╯°□°）╯

-Eren- Grito Carla con unas cubetas en la mano, el mencionado salió de la cocina en espera de una orden- Podrías traerme agua del río por favor, tengo que ordeñar a Lucy y esperar el rico pastel que está en el horno. Cuando no sale de la llave tengo que ir a río, a veces es fastidioso pero así al menos puedo ver el lindo paisaje.

A pesar de no querer podía aprovechar la situación e ir con su novio, para ver ese paisaje que tanto hacia sonreír a su madre y mostrarle a Levi los lugares donde él solía jugar con sus amigos.

-Bien ¿Cuántas son?

-Al menos unas diez cubetas- Le respondió su madre con una cálida sonrisa.

-Está bien pero me llevare a Levi, no quiero hacer tanto viaje, me cansare mucho y me dolerá la espalda, así puedo ver los lugares donde jugaba e investigar si mi casa en el árbol secreto sigue en su lugar.

-Me parece bien, que Ackerman sirva de algo. Espero que encuentres tu casa y así recuerdes lo bello que es tu antiguo hogar- Su madre entro a la cocina para revisar su pastel.

(╯°□°）╯

Era la tercera vez que recorrían ese camino rocoso, ambos estaban muy cansados, las cubetas eran muy grandes y pesadas.

-¿Cómo hace tu madre para acarrear agua?-Pregunto Levi muy molesto.

-Tiene a gente trabajando con ella, les dio la semana libre para estar más cerca de mí y sin interrupciones- Las mejillas de Eren estaban rojas por el esfuerzo.

-Que molesto- Pocas veces accedía a acostarse en el suelo, pero el pasto estaba tan verde y fresco que lo dejo pasar.

-Ni que lo digas- Eren también se recostó, suspirando con alivio.- Recuerdo que una vez salte desnudo al río porque Armin me reto.

-Yo también brinque a un río, pero con ropa, no iba a desnudarme enfrente de Isabel o Farlan- Confeso Levi quitándose los zapatos.- Este sitio es hermoso, si tu madre me acepta deberíamos venir más seguido.

-Claro, si no podemos quedarnos con unos amigos- Levi asintió emocionado.- Nademos un rato amor.

Rogo Eren con ojos tristes, Levi lo miró dudoso pero acepto la idea.

-Está bien, nademos en el agua un rato, será refrescante.

(╯°□°）╯

No supo cómo habían terminado así, se supone que solo iban a nadar un rato, para no hacer enojar a la madre de Eren decidieron nadar desnudos y no mojar sus ropas. Mala idea, está bien buena, lo aceptaba, fue buena y mala al mismo tiempo.

Ahora estaban toqueteándose, Eren lo levanto con una facilidad que le molesto, lo puso en una roca donde antes habían estado mirando el agua mientras se mojaban los pies.

-Vamos a despertar a tu amigo- Con solo ver esa sonrisa ladina le excito, Eren no perdió su tiempo y se metió su flácido miembro en la boca, le beso, lo lamio y succiono con deleite.

Se sentía avergonzado por ya estás duro con tan poco tiempo, pero si estas 14 días sin tu novio, hacen el amor como locos por un día y al siguiente tienen que están en Alemania con una suegra que apenas y los deja mirarse estarían igual de necesitados que él.

-Vamos a tu casa- Exclamo para después morderse los labios con fuerza, no quería ser descubierto.

-Tengo una mejor idea amorcito- Sentir el agua fría en su caliente pene le hiso estremecer- Vamos a la horilla y hagamos el amor.

La idea le hizo estremecer aún más, esa idea le gustaba. Enrollo las piernas en la cadera de Eren y lo abrazo para que lo llevara a la orilla.

-Hoy me lo harás tu- Le ordeno con una sonrisa altanera.

-¿Es una amenaza?- Pregunto guiñándole el ojo- Duele.

Se quejó cuando Levi se mordió el hombro. Con prisa llego a la orilla, dejando a Levi con suavidad.

-No traje condones- Eren trago saliva, a Rivaille no le gustaba hacerlo sin condón- Pero por hoy lo olvidare.

Quiso soltar un chillido de júbilo, el día estaba siendo mejor de lo que pensó.

-Pues espero llegar hasta el fondo- Levi enarco una de sus delgadas cejar, esperando que cumpliera.

Entre besos y caricias olvidaron donde estaban, el agua del río les estaba mojando sus pies, a pesar de estar un poco fría ellos no lo sintieron. Acariciaron sus cuerpos como si no hubiera un mañana, recordando los lugares que más les gustaba. Sus lenguas se enredaron, queriendo ganar una batalla, Eren llevo su mano a la entrada de su novio y la acarició, Levi se estremeció gimiendo por lo bajo.

Sin avisar metió el dedo índice sacando un gemido de dolor.

-Imbécil- Exclamo Levi mordiéndole el hombro- Despacio o te corto el pene.

Eren solo rio por lo bajo, saco ese dedo poniéndolos en la boca de su novio, el chico asintió lamiéndolos con sensualidad.

Beso cada uno de los dedos y asintió para que Eren continuara, y así lo hizo, el castaño bajo la mano metiendo de nuevo el dedo índice, moviéndolo para dilatarlo con más rapidez, metiendo un segundo dedo y al no escuchar alguna queja un tercero. Saco y metió los dedos simulando embestidas, Levi no dejaba de gruñir extasiado, desde que llego quería tener a Eren de esa manera, pero cuando regreso apenas lo había dejado entrar en él, estaba tan necesitado que él había tomado las riendas alegando que quería estar muy dentro de su castaño para recordarlo.

Gimió cuando Eren le mordió uno de sus pezones, que ya estaba duros por el cambio temperatura.

-Solo piensa en mí _amorcito_ \- Le canturreo Eren en el oído, asintió dándole la razón, ahora era momento de hacer _Ereri_ , mañana tal vez podía escapar de Carla y hacer un suculento _Riren_.- Voy a entrar.

Le aviso su novio después de jugar por un buen rato con su entrada. De una estocada entro, Levi encorvó hacia adelante hundiendo los dedos en la espalda ancha de su novio.

-Que sea rápido- Le aviso mojándose los labios, quería sentirlo, sin tapujos.

-A sus órdenes- Le contesto Eren con coquetería en su voz, él tampoco quería contenerse.

Comenzó con un vaivén lento, cuando Levi le golpeo en el trasero soltó una risa juguetona para moverse más rápido. Estar dentro de Levi siempre fue cálido, aunque llevaba mucho tiempo manteniendo relaciones sexuales el chico seguía igual de estrecho.

Rivaille exclamo el nombre de su pareja con deleite cuando toco con mucha fuerza su próstata, ni cuando se tocaba el mismo se sentía así, de verdad lo había extrañado, no solo emocional, también físicamente. Cuando estaba unidos se sentía como ser solo uno, y eso era muy hermoso.

Eren se movió más rápido, sintiendo su orgasmo avecinarse, un cosquilleo agradable en su vientre le aviso a Levi que estaba igual que su novio.

-Joder- Grito cuando su orgasmo llego, manchando su abdomen, mordió su labio en espera de sentir como Eren lo llenaría.

Levi se contrajo deliciosamente, no pudo aguantar y con un gruñido gutural se vino dentro de su novio.

-Terminamos muy rápido- Dijo Levi con la voz entrecortada. De verdad que solo habían sido cuestión de una cuantas estocadas certeras de Eren para que ambos se vinieran.

-Si llevamos mucho tiempo sin hacerlo cualquier toque tuyo me hará venirme- Declaro Eren seriamente, se recostó en el pasto fresco y admiro el bello paisaje.

-¿De dónde mierda has sacado eso? ¿De alguna novela que ve tu mamá?- Las mejillas de Eren se sonrojaron al ser descubierto.

-Aguafiestas- Se quejó molesto.

-Mejor regresemos a casa o tu madre se molestara.

* * *

 **Es la primera vez que termino un lemmon, me costo menos de lo que pensaba, tal vez porque es horrible, en fin, roma no se construyo en un día, Así era? en fin, acabo de llegar del trabajo y mi cerebro está muerto, trataré de revivirlo**

 **La verdad tengo flojera perdonen si nos reviews son cortos.**

 **Reviews**.

 **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger** : Yo igual, ya me dijo que no leerá este fic, me entristece, pero no la quiero obligar a leer situaciones que no le gustan, pero no me siento triste ya que ella respeta mis gustos.

Aquí más acción, una rápida, pero no menos satisfecha.

 **Tochy** : Ya estamos muy cerca de saber que más pasara, el próximo cap es más fuerte. Muchas gracias, me fue de maravilla, todos muy amables.

 **Jaz-Kim** : Pues ya viste que no aguantaron, a la primera se fueron a hacer _cositas_ , cerca del lago, picarones.

jajaja carla tan sincera, en serio perdón mi falta de palabras y entusiasmo, me siento cansada.

* * *

De nuevo una disculpa, me siento cansada, como ida. Nunca me había pasado esto, pero estudiar y trabajar mientras cuidas a dos mascotas es cansado.

Oficialmente se me murieron las neuronas.

Nos vemos el lunes.

Con todo my love: Harye lee


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, escribo sin ánimos lucrativos. 7 días sin sexo solo se sube en esta plataforma.**

 **Parejas: Riren-Ereri**

 **Advertencias: Suke, mención de sexo y palabras mal sonantes.**

* * *

Día cinco: Hablemos

Bien dicen: "Después de la lluvia viene la calma" o era después del ¿Sismo? ¿Del huracán? ¿De comer? Estaba tan nervioso que ya ni lo recordaba, pero si quedaba con la situación donde estaba.

-¿Al menos me escuchas Eren?- El chico levanto la mirada.

-Claro, todo escuche, si de eso…- Balbuceo incoherencias hasta que su madre lo callo cuando alzo la mano.

-Es simple, nos hará preguntas sin que este el otro, las escribirá en una hoja con las respuestas y las preguntara cuando estemos juntos, así ella sabrá que tanto sabemos del otro- Le explico Levi muy calmado, no quería que su nerviosismo saliera a flote.

-Al menos él hace caso- Le reprocho su madre mirándolo molesta.

-Vale ya, no es como si me perdiera la gran cosa- Se quejó apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá.

-Bien entonces comenzare con él, digo con Ackerman- Su madre sonrió ante la mirada de cólera que le dedico su hijo.

-Te lo advierto, no lo molestes, te ha tratado bien a pesar de todo, te exijo algo de respeto- Su madre le miro con una sonrisa de lo más fingida y se levantó del sofá.

-Vamos entonces Rivaille, a ver que tanto saber de mi hijo.

(╯°□°）╯

La ronda de preguntas había mareado a ambos, su madre era demasiado estricta y ataca de vez en cuando a ambos.

-Bien ya que tengo las respuesta de cada uno comenzare a preguntarlas al azar para que vean cuando se conocen- Eren inflo las mejillas, estaba casado de todo eso, solo quería ir al río y repetir lo del día anterior.

-Genial- Dijo con la voz cargada de sarcasmo.

-Ackerman ¿Cuándo cumple años mi bebe?- Pregunto Carla mirándole con superioridad.

-30 de marzo, nació en el hospital Rose a las 4:40 de la tarde- Por alguna razón la cara molesta de Carla le gusto.

-Eren ¿El color favorito de Ackerman es?

-El azul cielo, aunque todos creen que le gusta más el gris. Su madre solía comprarle ropa de ese color por eso lo odia- La pareja intento no reírse por las muecas de Carla.

-¿La comida favorita de Eren?

-Su comida chatarra: La pizza, Comida: ama comer lo que sea que tenga mariscos y de postre: el helado de frambuesa- Se mordió la lengua para no decir su platillo sexual.

-¿El pasatiempo de Ackerman?- Sonrió cuando su hijo miro a Levi con duda, como si se disculpara.

-Le gusta hacer ejercicio, por eso tiene esos _cuadritos_ de infarto, le gusta leer mientras toma su té negro que yo le preparo, sin azúcar ya que odia lo dulce y vemos televisión pocas veces ya que lo odia, mira películas románticas conmigo aunque las deteste.- La mirada de su hijo era de profundo amor, era como si viera lo más hermoso en ese mundo.

-El pasatiempo de Eren es ser un llorón busca peleas, detesta ver que se comete una injusticia, le gusta más leer manga, baila y canta en la ducha aunque lo regaño, juega video juegos todo el santo domingo y su pasatiempo más preciado es hacer pasteles- Ambos se miraran como si ella no existiera, carraspeo para romper el aura de amor.

-¿Cuáles son sus animales favoritos?- Pregunto mirando bien sus notas, de repente se sentía como si sobrara.

-El animal favorito de Levi son los perros _Alaska_ , odia a los gatos, piensa que las jirafas son ofensivas, las hormigas idiotas y ama a los leones, leopardos y pumas aunque irónicamente como ya dije odie a los gatos, ambos son felinos mi amor- Eren soltó una _risita_ cubriéndose la boca.

-Esas cosas se creen tanto, solo sirven para casar ratones asquerosos- La mueca de disgusto hizo sonreír más a su hijo- Eren también ama a los perros, le gustan los conejos, las tortugas y los zorros, dice que son hermosos, solo le gustan los peces porque se los puede comer y cuando ve a los tiburones aunque sea una revista tiembla cual gelatina.

Así continuaron hablando, Carla solo observaba, el amor se sentía en el aire.

Eran dos piezas de rompecabezas que encajaban perfectamente.

* * *

 **Ya solo faltan dos días, me duro muy poco el fic.**

 **Gracias por leerlo, espero les guste, cortito pero espero divertido. Nos vemos el viernes.**

Reviews:

 **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger** : Muchas gracias!

jajaja espero que tengan más sabrosura para los dos últimos caps

Pues muchas gracias, por lo natural en los fic los ponen que duran hasta tres días cual conejos, pero pienso que en la vida real están tan ansiosos que terminan rápido, al menos eso me dijeron...

Pues ya me siento fatal, pero escribir me relaja muchísimo, por eso lo hago.

Yo se lo comunico, en mi otro fic, muchas gracias.

* * *

 _Nos vemos._

 _Con todo my love: Harye lee_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: snk no me pertenece, escribo sin ánimos lucrativos. 7 días sin sexo solo existe en esta plataforma.**

 **Parejas: Riren-Ereri.**

 **Advertencias: Suke, palabras mal sonantes y mención de sexo.**

* * *

Día seis: Está bien

Eren no era una persona paciente y mucho menos una persona que se guardaba lo que pensaba, pero con su madre era otra cosa, si bien podía decirle cosas sarcásticas o subidas de tono para hacerla enfurecer no podía decirle que se callara y que dejara a Levi en paz.

-Sopórtalo un día más amor- Le conforto Rivaille abrazándolo con cariño- Pronto estaremos en casa y haremos muchas cosas.

Le dijo Levi con una voz muy insinuante, deshicieron el abrazo tras escuchar a Carla regresar de la cocina.

-Vámonos chicos, haremos un _picnic_ como antes bebe- Su madre estaba contenta y menos desdeñosa, eso le hacía feliz, tal vez estaba cambiando de idea y trataría de llevarse mejor con su novio- También puedes venir Ackerman, aunque no me interesa si te quedas.

O tal vez no.

Rodó los ojos ignorando a su madre, la sonrisa agradable que le ofreció Levi le hizo calmarse.

-Iré señora Jaeger, espero no incomodarle, Eren seguro me necesitara este chiquillo siempre está perdido sin mí- La forma de hablarle a su madre era muy diferente, demasiado educada y con un tono entre divertido, sensual y calmado, grito internamente, ojala le hablara así en la intimidad.

-Se más educada _mami_ , mi Levi te habla tan educado y tu respondes de esa manera- Le reprocho Eren.

-Solo digo lo que mi corazón siente.

Él también deseaba decir lo que su corazón le gritaba y su garganta no dejaba salir.

(╯°□°）╯

Carla miraba boquiabierta a Eren, su _bebito_ le había dicho todo lo que sentía desde que llego, incluso le soltó más información de la que ella deseaba saber. Ahora sabía que a ambos chicos le gustaba ser el pasivo-activo de la relación, incluso que había tenido sexo oral en el antiguo cuarto de su hijo y como se sintió más excitado por ser descubiertos.

En serio, más información de la que ella deseaba, incluso si pudiera regresar el tiempo para detener al boca suelta de su hijo lo haría. Deseaba que mejor ellos estuviera teniendo sexo a escondidas para no tener a su hijo furioso y gritando a viva voz las cosas que hacía.

-Estoy tan molesto, en serio que eres increíble- Las mejillas de su hijo estaban rojas por el coraje- Incluso mi novio te hablo con esa voz tan atrayente para verse mejor, que la verdad me gusto _amorcito_ , es excitante, como sea en serio que te has pasado de la raya.

-Hijo yo…- Hablo con la voz entrecortada, su hijo levanto la mano con ademan para que guardara silencio.

-No hables, estoy demasiado molesto, ni se porque mierda esta tan enojada, Levi es increíble, su verdadera personalidad es diferente, si fueras otra persona ten por seguro que te mandaría a la mierda, pero te trata bien para tener tu consentimiento- Levi solo miraba expectante, nunca había visto de esa manera a su novio- Pareces una niña pequeña con tanto berrinche, no entiendo porque odias a Levi.

-No lo odio- Grito Carla harta de escuchar a su hijo, Eren y Levi la miraron sorprendidos- Al principio si lo estaba, pero ahora no, ahora estoy más enojada contigo. Me diste información que por _Higia_ quiero olvidar, pero ahora sé que Levi no es el culpable, siempre lo fuiste tú.

-¿Yo?- Pregunto Eren en _shock_.

-Así es, en lugar de meterte en un maldito avión y visitar a tu madre preferiste meterte en la habitación con Levi, y al parecer turnarse para ver quien se la metía a quien.

Ambos se quedaron callados, respirando agitadamente, avergonzados por haber gritado todo eso.

-Entonces si Eren viene más seguido ¿Se solucionara todo?- Pregunto Levi con irritación, Carla asintió temerosa- Ambos son tan idiotas.

Más que ofenderse ambos aceptaron eso.

-De verdad que Levi no me parece molesto, pienso que es agradable, aunque un poco mal hablado, pero si no fuera por lo que dijo en el lago mi idea de él sería distinta.

-¿Lo del lago?-Pregunto Levi poniéndose rojo.

-Si dijiste que este lugar te gustaba, después me fui ya que se sentía la tensión sexual, como en el tercer día que estuvieron aquí, por eso me fui con mi amiga, para dejarlos solos- Ambos estaban muy sorprendidos.

-Entonces todo fue treta tuya- Eren comenzó a reír cual enfermo mental, no podía creer que todo fue obra de su madre.

-Al menos todo se solucionó- Agrego Levi para calmar el ambiente, el también estaba molesto por no haber visto tras las intenciones de su suegra.

Le recordaba a Erwin, planeaba para ver después como el mundo ardía.

* * *

Escribí unas cosas y fanfic me las borro, estoy cansada y enojada, maldigo a fanfic, mi conexión de mierda y mi lap tob lenta. Es la primera vez que me está dando igual contestar reviews, pero lo haré ya que no se merecen eso.

Odio estar tan de mal humor, yo no soy así.

Lamento la demora con el fic, solo que estaba demaciado cansada por el trabajo y la escuela que lo olvide.

De verdad estoy furiosa, en fin.

Reviews:

 **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger** : Si debe ser muy lindo, a mi tampoco me a pasado :¨)

Perdona la demora, el trabajo me mata las pocas neuronas.

 **Pandirafa** : Ahora ya sabes porque los molestaba tanto, ella nunca fue mala, solo se desquito.

 **Jaz-kim:** Descuida yo igual, ando muy olvidadiza.

Pues muchas gracias por ello, yo prometo ya no olvidar la actualización.

Yo estoy triste y feliz, ya que tendré tiempo para mis demás fic pero trsite ya que se acaba definitivamente.

Pd: Yo igual.

* * *

Nos vemos el miércoles o jueves con el último cap.

Con todo my love; Harye lee


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Snk no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencias: Suke, mención de sexo, lenguaje vulgar y el último cap :(**

 **Parejas: Riren-Ereri**

 **No me di cuenta de que subí otro capitulo por error, de verdad lo lamento, mi amigo me mando un mensaje diciéndome que leyó los reviews para saber como nos quedo el lemmon y me dijo sobre el review que dejaron, muchas gracias a esa persona, miren que yo ni en cuenta, debo dormir más en serio.**

 **Ya se habrán dado cuenta que estoy demasiado distraída, pondré más atención.**

 **De nuevo una disculpa.**

* * *

Día siete: Sexo como despedida.

Las cosas con Carla habían mejorado bastante, después de resolver el problema todos comieron tranquilamente, ninguno esperaba insultos para nadie.

-Buenos días amor- Saludo Eren besando con dulzura los labios pequeños de su pareja.

-Buenos días mocoso molesto- Levi le despeino más los cabellos de su novio.

-Bajemos a desayunar, puedo oler el pan recién hecho de mi madre, te encantara.

-Ahora que tu madre dejara de joderme será genial, no soportaba verla con cara de estreñida todo el puto tiempo y más el fingir esa voz de idiota, ¿Cómo Erwin puede hablar así?- Jaeger se mordió los labios, él si extrañaría ese tono de voz tan sensual.

-Déjalo amor- Le pidió sin saber que más decir, soltó un chillido cuando Levi apretó su nalga derecha.-Mamá vendrá por nosotros.

-Déjame tocarlos un poco más- Se quejó masajeándolos un poco más- Tus nalgas son tan suaves y cuando las penetro hacen un hermoso sonido.

-Que romántico Levi, siempre quise que me dijeran nalgas suaves y ruidosas, si quieres que…

-Te amo

Oh, las palabras mágicas para callar a ese niño ruidoso.

(╯°□°）╯

A pesar de ya estar todo arreglado Eren desconfiaba de su madre.

-No me mires así hijo y come tu _Kreppel_ \- Carla le ofreció un plato con _kreppel_ para aliviar el ambiente.

-No seas severo con tu madre mocoso, lo hizo porque no la visitabas- Levi tomo un pedazo esperando que no fuera tan dulce- Vendremos más a menudo señora Jaeger, como no me dan muchas vacaciones Eren vendrá a veces solo.

-¿En serio Levi? Eso estaría genial, llámame Carla querido me sentiré más cómoda si me dices así. Espero pidas tus vacaciones en navidad y poder hacerte algún postre, sé que tu cumpleaños es en diciembre- Eren esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, si no fuera por su madre (y el mismo) nunca había existido ese malentendido y estaría así de comunicativos y amables el uno con el otro desde el primer día.

-Quiero que le hagas la comida más deliciosa y típica de Alemania madre- Carla asintió emocionada.

-No solo hice este rico desayuno para haces las paces, también les dejare la casa para que estén solo y puedan hacer lo que gusten, pero que sea en la cabaña que está en el bosque, no quiero imaginarme los lugares que utilizaron para hacer eso- Levi sonrió satisfecho, ya se hacía unas cuantas ideas para hacer en la cabaña.

-¿Qué cabaña mamá? Solo tenemos la casa.

-En realidad la mande a hacer para ustedes, para cuando nos reconciliáramos ustedes pasaran un tiempo allí- Le informo su madre, Eren estaba muy feliz, tenía un día para hacer lo que fuera con su querido y apetecible Levi.

(╯°□°）╯

Como Eren le había tomado en el río decidieron que sería el turno de Levi, el hombre lo había deseado desde que llegaron.

Le gustaba ver a Eren saltar, penetrándose el mismo, lo que más le excitaba era ver el miembro del castaño dar brincos tan obscenos, rebotaba en su vientre a la espera de que alguien le tomara. Sin hacerlo esperar tomo ese duro miembro al mismo tiempo que tocaba la próstata del chico.

Eren soltó un gruñido gutural, se curvo hacia adelante para descansar la cabeza en el hombro de Levi, soltando uno que otro gemido de satisfacción. Tenía que admitir, el de abajo disfrutaba más. Ser penetrado, que tocaran tu punto más sensible y que te masturben unas manos expertas era tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos.

Dejo alguno que otro beso en el cuello de su novio, cuando se detenía soltaba los gemidos que trataba de ocultar.

Ya no soportaba más, el placer era demasiado, con un gemido mal contenido se liberó en la mano de Levi, llegando a manchar su mejilla, hecho la cabeza hacia atrás sin dejar de cabalgar. Llevo sus manos a los hombros de Levi enterrando sus dedos sin dañarlo del todo, sonrió arrogante y apretó más su interior.

Levi que ya estaba a poco de terminar dio sus últimas estocadas (de verdad había apretado deliciosamente su miembro) y con un gruñido se vino en el interior del castaño llenándolo por completo.

-Prometiste dejarme venir dentro de ti toda una noche- Le recordó su pareja con la voz entre cortada, aun se estaba recuperando de su orgasmo.

-Lo sé, pero eso será cuando volvamos a casa- Eren asintió, se levantó girándose para mostrarle su entrada a Levi.

-¿No se te antoja darme mi _besito_ prometido? con mi post-orgasmo se sentirá genial- Le pidió el chico con una voz dulce.

\- Está lleno de mí, que asco, aún sigue saliendo, bueno después de todo fue la tercera vez que me vine en tu interior.

-Yo siempre me lo trago cuando te hago sexo oral- Se quejó Eren levantando más su trasero.-Vamos, uno pequeño.

Gimió gustoso cuando recibió un lengüetazo, la lengua de Levi estaba caliente.

-Puedo hacerlo mejor- El interior de Eren tembló de emoción.

-Yo también puedo hacer muchas cosas mágicas con mi lengua, digo, si gustas.

-Estoy ansioso de ver a esa lengua actuar.

(╯°□°）╯

La despedida fue más deprimente de lo que se pudo imaginar, ahora que las cosas estaban solucionadas y su madre no detestaba a Rivaille se había quitado un gran peso de encima, pero ahora entendía a su madre, la había abandonado por mucho tiempo.

-No vayas a llorar hijo, nos veremos en las próximas vacaciones de la universidad- Carla acuno a su pequeño en sus brazos.

-¿Quién llora? No lo haría por una señora tan testaruda- Carla lo apretó más en sus brazos.

-Es la hora de irse- Les aviso Levi, ambos se soltaron sonriéndose.

-Tienes la misma cara de tonto llorón que tu hijo Carla, solo que tiene el color de los ojos de Grisha- La mujer asintió acariciando las mejillas de su hijo.

-Ese hombre era muy feo, pero saliste con la belleza tu madre- La voz de Carla era melancólica, extrañaba mucho a su fallecido esposo.

-Quita esa cara mami, él está descasado ahora- Eren beso la mejilla- Nos vamos, adiós… mami.

-Prometemos venir más seguido- Carla abrazo a Rivaille, él chico se quedó tieso, por inercia la abrazo, era tan cálida como su madre.

-Cuida a mi hijo, sé que es muy feliz contigo, se aman mucho y se ven perfectos juntos. Lamento haberte tratado a si mi pequeño- Rivaille trago saliva, de verdad le recordaba a su madre.

-Descuida, yo haría lo mismo si fuera tú, ambos queremos lo mejor para Eren- Deshicieron el abrazo, Eren los miraba con ternura- En fin, ya nos vamos. Hasta luego Carla.

-Hasta pronto mis hermosos bebes.

* * *

 **Primero que nada una disculpa por no actualizar antes, el trabajo me tenía atareada, pero ya me acople más.**

 **Quiero agradecerle a un amigo por ayudarme con el lemmon, algunas cosas las escribió ese chico, de verdad que yo me moría de vergüenza cuando estaba escribiendo, una quiere ser romántica pero él sacaba lo pervertido. Ese día supe más cosas de las que deseaba, pero ya se con quien hablar mis dudas de sexo gay. Te amo mejor amigo, eres un pervertido y gracias y no gracias por contarme tus experiencias sexuales, yo no quería saber todo eso.**

 **Seguro se darán cuenta de las cosas que él escribió y las que yo hice. Espero le haya gustado el fic, espero me digan que tal estuvo todo el fic en general, en especial los intentos de lemmon y si les gusto o decepciono la segunda parte.**

 **Quiero agradecerles a todas por leer mi fic, por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme reviews, por seguirla y ponerla en favoritos, son las mejores.**

 **Reviews:**

 **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger:** Ahora estoy de maravilla, solo fue un momento de coraje, pero ya estoy bien, lamento el haber puesto todo eso, no debí. Solo quería sacar mi coraje y lo hice en el lugar equivocado. Todo lo contrarió gracias a ti por dejarme reviews, no se como agradecerte el que leas mis fic y te tomes el tiempo de comentar si te gusto o no.

Gracias por la paciencia, leer mi fic y los reviews. Espero te gustará el final

* * *

 _Y fin! se termino está historia, ahora esperen otros de mis fic con diferentes temáticas._

 _Nos vemos_

 _Gracias por leer mis fics._

 _Con todo my love: Harye lee_


End file.
